I Destroy Everything I Touch (FemGermany)
by YmirTheFanficTitan-Shifter
Summary: Monika Beilschmidt was cursed at birth, a curse that destroys all natural beauty. She has decided to tell her story, of how she nearly destroyed life. She is locked away, hoping to never hurt another human again (Mixed with greek mythology)


So this is a story based on greek mythology, i had to do it for homework C:!

Fem!Germany destroys everything she touches

* * *

><p>This story is true, every word of it. I have to speak this for I know I cannot write it down. I cannot touch paper with my hands, for it will disappear. I am the reason this world dies, I destroy whatever I touch. I am the goddess of destruction. I have to be locked away in a cage with gloves on. These gloves, however, will not disappear. I made them to not do such a thing.<p>

I may have rushed into things. My name is Monika. I am 23, and I have a curse. I am a goddess, as I have already stated. You see, at birth I was cursed. My mother was in a relationship with one man who would have been my father; however, she cheated on him with another man. That is why I am like this. I cannot live on earth for fear of destroying yet another thing. I did live on the earth one time; it was a short while though. I had run away from my home, I was only 13 at this time. They had always done everything for me and I never did anything for myself. My mother dressed me, fed me and brushed my teeth. My father always disapproved of me. He was the god of war, my mother the goddess of beauty. I had yet to find out what I was, no one would tell me. I ran away one day as I was fed up of being looked after; I wanted to look after myself. I had found a way down. There was a staircase, one I had never seen. It seemed to draw me closer. I sighed as I started to walk down. The air pressure was decreasing and it was easier to breath. As soon as I touched the ground, it grew dark. I looked up to hear shouting, people calling my name. I knew who it was. I started to run away, I wanted to hide. I prayed that I could hide; I never wanted to go back. I didn't want to talk to anyone as I didn't want them to know who I was. I didn't want to hesitate. This time, I was the pray and my parents were the hunters. They were going to come and find me whether I liked it or not.

I found shade under a tree. I don't know why, but I started to think about life. Why had my parents done everything for me? I was old enough to do it myself, wasn't I? I sighed and looked up at the tree. I could finally do what I want. I reached my hand out to touch its rough surface, only to watch the tree's leaves shrivel up. I gasped and backed off. The bark started to come undone and fall off, the tree was dying. I looked at my hands, what monster was I? I put my hands to my head, I couldn't harm myself, why was that?

My mind was racing. I thought hard about this, and then I remembered something. A man was screaming at my mother, asking her why she had cheated on him. My father butted in, saying it wasn't her fault and that I was not to be fought over. The man grew angrier, saying that I was an accident, that my mother was stupid for doing such a thing. Mother complained saying the man never loved her. That's when it happened, the curse.

"Your child shall never see beauty, it shall kill it. It is the natural enemy of all living things. It may touch other humans, but not anything natural or manmade. It shall shatter all around her, it will crumble. Disasters will happen all because of this selfish act, and your child is the problem." With that, it ended. Tears fell down my cheeks onto the dead ground below. I got up and ran, ignoring what I was touching. Life was ending all around me, all because of my mother's selfish deeds. I cried and wailed until I could no longer talk.

The pain was intense as I sat by the water's edge. I looked into the water. My sky blue eyes were full of tears, my blonde hair falling over my reddened face as I reached out to touch myself. The water rippled under my touch, and then it growled. I looked at it confused, the ground was shaking. What had I done? A wave was appearing in the distance, people all around me were running, screaming, pleading, begging. I got up, terrified of what was going to happen. My heart was racing.

"MONIKA" I heard the familiar voice of my father "MONIKA RUN"

I couldn't move. My legs were frozen. His cold hand grabbed mine, dragging me along as I started to move.

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED" I cried over the noise of the water that was chasing us. I got a sympathetic look from my father. He smiled softly as we tried to escape, tears falling from his eyes. Was he still proud of me, even though I was a disaster? Even though I was a horrific accident? We reached the stairs where I was dragged up, my mother at the top telling my father to run.

That is what I remember, I blacked out after that. I woke up in a cage, locked away. It is for my own good, for I am the creator of all things evil. I kill every living thing I touch. I am the cause of earthquakes, tsunamis and hurricanes. I kill plant life and animals. I cannot kill a human being, but I can ruin their life. I have to be locked up for the fear of hurting one more person, I cannot stop that happening however. When I am let out, my powers go wild. I cannot control myself yet, I am still learning. Even 10 years on, it is calming down just a little. I am no longer causing plagues, that is a relief. I am still creating natural disasters without warning, or even wanting to. I hate to hurt people, but I am the controller of this forsaken power. The isolation makes me insane, the need to be free is hurting me slowly. I want to be free of this curse, I want all disaster to stop. I cannot stop it though, it is impossible.

**I destroy ****_everything_**** I touch.**


End file.
